This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
It can be challenging to form displays for electronic devices. Displays have active areas formed from arrays of display pixels. Inactive border regions surround the active regions. The inactive border region in a display contains support circuitry such as signal lines and thin-film transistor circuitry but does not contain active pixels for producing images for a user. To reduce the apparent size of the inactive border region, it may be desirable to use a flexible substrate in forming the display. This allows portions of the inactive border region to be bent out of sight, thereby reducing the size of the visible inactive display border and enhancing the appearance of the display.
A display driver integrated circuit (DIC) that is used to produce data and control signals for the display pixels can be formed on a separate DIC substrate. The separate substrate on which the display driver integrated circuit is formed can then be coupled to the display flexible substrate is corresponding bond pads. In particular, adhesive material can be deposited between the bonding regions where the display flexible substrate mates with the DIC substrate. The adhesive material can be activated via a thermal cycling process. Subjecting the adhesive material to thermal cycling can cause materials at the mating junction to expand and contract, resulting in tensile stress that can cause thin-film transistor layers on the flexible display substrate to be delaminated from the flexible substrate during the assembly process.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays that are more robust in the bonding region.